Existing devices for providing ignition energy to engine spark plugs are costly and suffer from reliability issues in the high temperature and corrosive environment of an engine. Spark plug extenders may be used to provide a signal from a high voltage coil to the spark plug in cases where the engine head is too high for a simple high voltage lead to be coupled directly to the spark plug, as is typical for large industrial machines, for example.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.